


Всегда рядом, никогда вместе

by Shunn



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если вы не верите в проклятия, не значит, что проклятия не верят в вас.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всегда рядом, никогда вместе

**Author's Note:**

> В основу фика положена легенда из фильма "Леди Ястреб", все остальное - плод авторского воображения

Весна в том году выдалась поздняя — снег на полях никак не хотел таять, и вьюга по ночам завывала словно в феврале. Крестьяне ходили хмурые и злые, то и дело поглядывая на небо в надежде, что солнце появится из-за низких туч. Затянувшаяся зима грозила голодом всей округе, но погоду совершенно не волновали переживания людей.  
Как и простой крестьянин, лорд Чанмин каждое утро раздвигал шторы в своей спальне, с тревогой всматривался в тусклую хмарь, и, не позавтракав, брел в библиотеку. Он знал, что в пыльных фолиантах не найти ответов на вопросы, как вызвать весну, но по крайней мере ему не приходилось смотреть во встревоженные глаза своей челяди. Титулов у Чанмина было больше, чем денег, но его предки правили этой землей с незапамятных времен, и он чувствовал, как груз ответственности придавливает его к земле.  
Тем утром он пытался отвлечься на жизнеописание Шим Сунхвана, великого генерала и своего дальнего родственника. Насколько Чанмин помнил, Сунхван был противным старикашкой с потными, дрожащими ладонями и гнилым запахом изо рта, но автор описывал его как самого прекрасного мужчину из когда-либо рождавшихся под солнцем. Чанмину хотелось ехидно хихикать над каждым выспренним предложением, и все же он сдерживался. Негоже слугам видеть, как их лорд смеется над своей семьей. Зато картинки в книге оказались неожиданно хорошими, так что Чанмин сам не заметил, как увлекся, изучая мелкие детали на миниатюре с соколом.  
— Лорд, лорд, — мальчишка-оруженосец осторожно тронул его за плечо и тут же отпрыгнул. Рука у Чанмина была тяжелой.  
— Чего тебе? — неприветливо буркнул он, отодвигая от себя книгу. — Не буду я обедать, сказал же.  
— Я не по поводу обеда, лорд, — мальчишка переступил с ноги на ногу, — Хотя Тэён приготовила отличную крольчатину под брусничным соусом, и пахнет она на весь замок, и вы совершенно зря…  
— Бэкхён, что тебе нужно? — Чанмин хлопнул ладонью по столу, чувствуя, как заурчало в животе. Тэён действительно хорошо готовила, но спускаться в обеденную залу совершенно не хотелось.  
— Тут вас какой-то воин хочет видеть, — выпалил Бэкхён. — Сказать ему, что вы заняты и никого не принимаете?  
Чанмин недовольно нахмурился, обычно он не жаловал всяких путников, большинство из которых оказывались бродягами, пытавшимися как-то поживиться за его счет. Но это был прекрасный повод, чтобы не спускаться в залу и не выслушивать потом весь вечер, как ворчит Тэён.  
— Скажи, что я хочу его видеть, и прикажи принести зайчатину. Мы пообедаем в библиотеке.  
Лицо Бэкхёна вытянулось от удивления, но он промолчал и рванул вниз по лестнице, так что пятки застучали на весь замок.  
— Лорд Чанмин? — незнакомец неловко поклонился от двери, не решаясь войти в библиотеку. На руках он бережно держал полумертвого окровавленного сокола, чьи глаза уже подернулись мутной пленкой.  
«Не жилец», — с сочувствием подумал Чанмин, но ничего не сказал. Заметно было, что птица на редкость дорога своему владельцу.  
— Меня зовут Юнхо, родом я из Альвии, но судьба занесла меня в ваши края, — кем бы ни был путник, воспитание он получил хорошее, речь его звучала на редкость учтиво. — В дороге моего сокола ранили, и я беспокоюсь, что он не перенесет дальнейшего путешествия, поэтому хотел попросить приюта в вашем замке на несколько дней. Разумеется, я готов полностью возместить ваши расходы.  
У Чанмина чуть глаза на лоб не вылезли. Обычно случайные путники предпочитали пользоваться милостями лорда, видимо, наивно полагая, что денег у того куры не клюют, поэтому он может кормить всех бродячих рыцарей да паломников. Плату за постой Чанмину предлагали впервые.  
Он еще раз внимательно оглядел своего гостя. Вокруг рта и глаз Юнхо залегли тени, одежда пропылилась от бесконечных дорог, но меч в ножнах явно не скучал без дела, а тело казалось крепким и молодым. Если он и был старше Чанмина, то на пару зим, не больше.  
Неожиданно сокол на руках Юнхо пошевелился, совсем немного, и лицо путника прорезали глубокие морщины, сразу превращая его из молодого мужчины в глубокого старика. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Чанмин принял решение.  
— Ты можешь остаться в замке, пока твоя птица не поправится, — или не умрет, хотел добавить он, но не нашел в себе мужества. — Платить мне не нужно, но если ты захочешь как-то нам помочь…— Чанмин неловко махнул рукой и замолчал.  
Юнхо слабо улыбнулся в ответ, продолжая то и дело кидать встревоженные взгляды на израненную птицу. Заметно было, что ему не терпится устроить сокола поудобнее, а не болтать со странным лордом о пустяках, поэтому Чанмин позвонил в колокольчик, вызывая Бэкхёна.  
— Проводи рыцаря в его комнату.  
— В какую? — Бэкхён удивленно почесал в затылке, словно комнат в замке отродясь не бывало.  
Чанмин закатил глаза. «Дал же Создатель оруженосца, да и тот идиот»  
— В бывшую комнату лорда Ючона, разумеется.  
Бэкхён недовольно насупился и шмыгнул носом.  
— А что, лорд Ючон все, уже не вернется?  
— Бэкхён, следи за языком, — зашипел Чанмин. — Лорд Ючон уехал, и в ближайшее время он не вернется, поэтому проводи рыцаря в его комнату и не задавай больше глупых вопросов.  
Мальчишка еще раз недовольно засопел.  
— А…  
— Помолчи, ради Создателя, пока рыцарь не решил, что у меня в замке сплошь невоспитанные болваны!  
Чанмин не удержался и посмотрел на Юнхо. Тот продолжал нежно баюкать свою птицу, не обращая внимания на небольшую перебранку, словно весь мир сосредоточился в небольшом комке перьев.  
— Пойдемте, сэр, — недовольно буркнул мальчишка, и побрел вниз по лестнице, даже не пытаясь изобразить учтивость. Юнхо немедленно последовал за ним, напоследок скупо улыбнувшись Чанмину.  
Камин в библиотеке почти потух, окна затянуло инеем, и даже кролик не казался таким уж привлекательным. Чанмин вяло поковырялся в тарелке, но аппетит к нему так и не вернулся. На улице, кажется, начиналась очередная метель, значит, весна в очередной раз откладывалась. От этой мысли настроение у него окончательно испортилось. Чанмин вяло уставился на иллюстрацию с соколом в книге, пытаясь понять, о чем написано затейливым шрифтом возле картинки, но буквы упорно отказывались складываться в слова, в глаза словно песку насыпали, и постепенно начинало ломить виски. Если бы не холод, он бы, скорее всего, так и заснул прямо в кресле, как уже неоднократно случалось. Вместо этого Чанмин со вздохом собрал со стола тарелки и кубки и потащил их на кухню. Звать Бэкхёна ему почему-то не хотелось, лучше уж выслушать причитания Тэён.  
Как он в тот день добрел до своей кровати, он так и не вспомнил.

На следующее утро Чанмин проснулся от солнечного луча, неведомо как пробравшегося сквозь плотные шторы. Поначалу он решил, что продолжает спать, но неожиданно чихнул, сел на кровати, чихнул во второй раз и только после этого подбежал к окну.  
Серые тучи исчезли, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, сугробы за несколько часов покосились и осели, а птицы затянули радостное: «Да здравствует хорошая погода». Чанмин несколько раз моргнул, не в силах поверить своему счастью, но солнце продолжало все так же ослепительно сиять, а Чанёль с Бэкхёном все так же увлеченно лепили снеговика во дворе, как будто им было лет пять, а не девятнадцать.  
— Эй, бездельники, — прокричал он, распахивая окно, — займитесь чем-нибудь полезным. Например, принесите мне завтрак!  
Бэкхён подпрыгнул от неожиданности, поскользнулся и уткнулся носом в снег. Чанёль тут же над ним заржал, оступился и уселся на только что слепленное страшненькое нечто.  
Завтрак определенно откладывался.  
По дороге в столовую Чанмин продолжал улыбаться, пока не столкнулся на лестнице с Юнхо. Тот выглядел бледным и встревоженным, словно не спал пару недель — морщинки в уголках глаз залегли еще глубже, опустившиеся кончики губ придавали лицу сходство с погребальной маской, и сам он казался припорошенным серым пеплом. В солнечное весеннее утро это настолько не вписывалось во всеобщую картину ликования, так что даже обычно нечуткий Чанмин остановился.  
— Как твоя птица?  
— Он…раны слишком серьезны, — Юнхо ссутулился еще больше, как будто пытался стать маленьким и незаметным.  
«Я думал, твоя птичка ночью загнулась», — чуть было не ляпнул Чанмин, но тактично промолчал. Вряд ли такая фраза улучшила бы настроение его гостя.  
— Сочувствую. Может быть, ты хочешь со мной позавтракать? — в устах Чанмина это звучало чуть ли не признанием в любви, но Юнхо об этом не знал.  
— Спасибо за любезное приглашение, но мне нужно вернуться к Хичолю, — он небрежно поклонился и заторопился к себе в комнату.  
— К Хичолю? — уже в спину выкрикнул Чанмин.  
— Мой сокол. Его зовут Хичоль.

«Странно, а я думал, что-то типа «звезда моих очей» или «последняя птица на земле».  
Впрочем, эту реплику Чанмин тоже оставил при себе. Долгожданная весна творила с ним сегодня чудеса.  
Остаток дня прошел в суматохе и неразберихе. В замке словно закончилась зимняя спичка, все куда-то спешили и бежали.

Тэён выгнала Чанмина из кухни, утверждая, что ей немедленно необходимо начистить всю серебряную посуду. Суён вместе с остальными горничными принялась за генеральную уборку, выжив лорда из любимой библиотеки. Даже Чанёль с Бэкхёном прониклись общей суетой и с энтузиазмом приняли разгребать конюшни.  
Чанмин почувствовал себя ненужным и всеми покинутым. Он стянул из библиотеки ту самую книгу про Шим Сухвана и устроился на солнышке, чтобы спокойно почитать. Но скучная, насыщенная сухими фактами биография и сегодня никак не лезла ему в голову, поэтому в скором времени он начал клевать носом. Наверное, Чанмин так и задремал бы на пригорке, если бы не Юнхо.  
Как ни странно, к обеду он посвежел, помолодел и даже радостно махнул рукой, когда заметил сонного, нахохлившегося лорда. Видимо, птичка или окончательно сдохла, или немного оклемалась.  
Невольно Чанмин поймал себя на мысли, что почти ненавидит проклятого сокола. Ни один человек в мире не должен так зависеть от дурацкой птицы, будь она хоть трижды дрессированной.  
— Выжили из собственного дома? — Юнхо опустился прямо в снег у ног Чанмина, словно холод его не беспокоил.  
— Отвратительно, — буркнул тот, поплотнее запахиваясь в плащ и подвигаясь, чтобы оставить место на скамейке.  
— Нечуткие люди, как ты их терпишь?  
— С трудом. А я вроде как лорд.  
— Боюсь, ключевое тут «вроде как», — Юнхо неожиданно широко улыбнулся.  
Чанмин, уже собиравшийся возмутиться непочтительностью своего гостя, тут же замолчал. Ему смертельно хотелось спросить, как Юнхо ухитрился сохранить свои зубы в настолько идеальном состоянии, вроде бы кочевая жизнь к этому не располагала. Но опять столкнулся с тем, что рядом с этим человеком его хваленое остроумие начинало давать сбои.  
— Прошу прощения за свою грубость, — видимо, тень неудовольствия на лице Чанмина все же промелькнула, потому что Юнхо немедленно вскочил на ноги и поклонился. — Меня не надо выгонять из замка или, хуже того, вздергивать на одном из зубцов башни в назидание.  
— На зубцах башни — это неэстетично и не очень назидательно, — протянул Чанмин. — Что ты скажешь насчет дуба у входа?  
Они переглянулись и весело расхохотались.  
Обычно не слишком любивший людей и тяжело с ними сходившийся Чанмин чувствовал странную легкость при общении с этим загадочным гостем. Несмотря на возраст, Юнхо сегодня напоминал мальчишку, причем чуть ли не младше Бэкхёна и Чанёля. И искристая улыбка, и безобидные насмешки, и снежок, прилетевший лорду пониже спины, оказались на редкость заразительны.  
Через пару минут они уже носились друг за другом, подтрунивая над неловкостью друг друга. Точнее, неловким был только Чанмин, грациозности Юнхо могла позавидовать любая придворная танцовщица, но тот на редкость самокритично смеялся над собой. Чанмин не устоял перед искушением присоединиться.  
Правда, через полчаса такой беготни он окончательно выдохся и рухнул прямо на землю, раскинув руки. Юнхо не то что не запыхался, даже не вспотел.  
— Я так понимаю, птичке стало получше? — наконец решил поинтересоваться Чанмин, удерживаясь от искушения съесть пару пригоршней снега, чтобы немного охладиться. Он уже и так показал себя во всем величии лорда.  
— Хичоль — боец, его так просто не убить, — Юнхо неожиданно помрачнел. — Пожалуй, мне стоит к нему вернуться, он мог заскучать.  
Чанмин поймал себя на мысли, что ему рассказывают не о какой-то птице, а о человеке. Хотя, если путешествуешь в одиночку, наверное, и сокол может стать лучшим другом. Кто он такой, чтобы осуждать чужую привязанность, даже если она отдает нездоровым фанатизмом.  
— Мне тоже пора возвращаться. Надеюсь, они там забыли об уборке и вспомнили об обеде, — буркнул Чанмин. В животе у него тут же предательски заурчало.  
— Люблю повеселиться, особенно пожрать, — с понимающим видом кивнул Юнхо.  
— Ну, по тебе этого не скажешь. Ты выглядишь как человек, который может без ущерба для фигуры съесть пару коней.  
— Ага, и волами закусить. Мне уже говорили. Но в дороге не всегда можно отыскать хоть одну приличную таверну.  
— Мы исправим это упущение.  
— Осторожней, — засмеялся Юнхо. — Я предпочитаю ходить, а не перекатываться.  
Стоило им вернуться в замок, как на них тут же налетела Тэён, потерявшая лорда. Его немедленно отругали за снег на плаще и за шиворотом, пообещали накормить, пожаловались на Чанёля… Где-то посередине этого нескончаемого потока речи Юнхо бесшумно удалился.  
К ужину Чанмин его не дождался. Как ни странно, почему-то ему было от этого грустно, но он вовсе не собирался демонстрировать свою внезапную привязанность. Юнхо как пришел в его жизнь, так и исчезнет. Горький урок, что все рано или поздно уходят, Чанмин выучил еще с Ючоном.  
Следующие пару недель Чанмин был очень занят. Весна решила окончательно вступить в свои права, поэтому он мотался по деревням, распределял запасы, даже помогал отбирать зерно для посадки, так что Юнхо если и встречал, то мельком в коридоре. Они вежливо раскланивались и расходились каждый в свою комнату.  
Но однажды утром он проснулся и понял, что лорд он там или не лорд, но ему необходима передышка. Чанмин отослал Бэкхёна и Чанёля с мелкими поручениями, а себе позволил проваляться в кровати лишние несколько часов. Окончательно проснулся он только к обеду, распахнул окно и бездумно уставился в голубое небо, но через пару минут его внимание привлекла непонятная черная точка. Поначалу Чанмин не понял, что это такое парит в вышине, и только когда точка начала стремительно снижаться, он сообразил — над замком кружил огромный сокол. Пару раз ему пришлось моргнуть, прежде чем до него окончательно дошло, что птица ему не чудится. По правде говоря, Чанмин почему-то был уверен, что питомец Юнхо сдох, поэтому застывший в весеннем воздухе сокол стал для него неприятным откровением. Настроение неожиданно испортилось, появилось нехорошее предчувствие, что день не задастся, но Чанмин задавил его в зародыше. Сегодня он собирался отдыхать, и ничто на свете не могло стать между ним и вожделенным покоем. Обед в библиотеке, покрытые пылью фолианты и никаких рассуждений об особенностях пшеницы.

Часа в три пополудни Чанмин пролистал очередную скучную биографию, зевнул и подумал, что предчувствие его обмануло — пока все складывалось так, как он мечтал. Он уже собирался поискать Юнхо, чтобы хоть немного выполнить долг хозяина, когда на лестнице послышались топот и громкие возбужденные голоса, постепенно переходящие в крики. В библиотеку, задыхаясь, ввалился Бэкхён и рухнул на колени.  
— Лорд, мой лорд, они схватили Чанёля! — по щекам мальчишки покатились слезы, он прижал ладони к глазам, словно пытался сдержаться, но все же разрыдался по-детски жалобно, с всхлипываниями и подвываниями.  
— Кто схватил? — Чанмину пришлось с силой потрясти его за плечи, чтобы хоть немного привести в себя.  
— Раз-разбойники, — Бэкхён с надеждой уставился в глаза своему лорду. — Вы же его спас… Нет, это опасно… Они убьют вас. Они хотят вас убить, — и он опять захлебнулся в рыданиях.  
Чанмин с силой дернул себя за прядь — разбойники, похищенный Чанёль, слезы Бэкхёна — все казалось каким-то страшным кошмаром, и если постараться посильнее, то можно обязательно проснуться. Но трюк не сработал.  
Разбойники не были такой проблемой во владениях Чанмина, как в центральных областях, хотя порой они нападали на крестьян и пару раз подбирались к замку, но на оруженосца посмели напасть впервые. Впрочем, в последний раз такое случалось еще при его дедушке, сам Чанмин про разбойников только читал или слышал краем уха. Если честно, он сильно сомневался, что Чанёль еще жив, но Бэкхёну знать об этом не стоило. Оба мальчика выросли вместе и практически не расставались, такое горе могло его подкосить.  
Чанмин не обратил внимания, как мимо Тэён и Суён, застывших в дверях, в комнату проскользнул Юнхо. Сокол сидел у него на плече, и как раз цепкий выразительный, совсем не птичий взгляд привлек внимание Чанмина, заставив поежиться от скользнувшей по спине струйки холода.  
Юнхо не стал терять времени даром — он совершенно равнодушно отвесил Бэкхёну увесистую пощечину – голова мальчишки мотнулась в сторону. Как ни странно, такой радикальный способ подействовал, рыдать тот моментально перестал.  
— Где на вас напали? Что они хотят? — голос прозвучал жестко и отстранено.  
Чанмину пришлось второй раз дергать себя за волосы, потому что холодные металлические интонации никак не вязались с его учтивым и вежливым гостем. Стоило бы почаще вспоминать, что в первую очередь тот был воином.  
Бэкхён еще раз горько всхлипнул, но рассказал все, что знал. А знал он, к сожалению, немного. Разбойники напали на них, когда они лесом подъезжали к замку. Обоих оруженосцев стащили с лошадей, отвесили по паре затрещин, точнее, Чанёлю все четыре, потому что слишком много болтал, а потом Бэкхёна отпустили, чтобы он передал лорду — или полмешка золотом, или мальчишку вздернут на ближайшей осине.  
— Они с ума сошли? — простонал Чанмин. — Полмешка золотом, да я таких денег сроду не видел. Они считают, что у меня тут в подвале лань, какающая монетами?  
Юнхо деловито поправил меч за спиной.  
— Хичоль, — строго сказал он. — В этот раз ты останешься в замке.  
Чанмин готов был поклясться, что если бы сокол умел, он бы фыркнул на эти слова хозяина. Вместо этого птица еще крепче уцепилась за плечо и ехидно склонила голову набок. «А ты попробуй, запри меня», казалось, было написано на загнутом клюве.  
— Хорошо. Ты пойдешь со мной, но, умоляю, не лезь в драку.  
Сокол, хотя это было практически невозможно, склонил голову еще сильнее.  
— Эй, эй, подожди, куда ты собрался? — Чанмин наконец немного пришел в себя и вспомнил, что он пока еще лорд и именно он обязан защищать своих людей, а вовсе не этот сумасшедший, разговаривающий с птицами.  
— В лес, — одной короткой репликой Юнхо дал понять всем присутствующим, включая собственную птичку, кто тут воин с настоящим мечом, а кто оружие в последний раз держал на ярмарке три года назад.  
— Я с тобой. Это не обсуждается, — Чанмин очень надеялся, что его голос не дрогнул. На самом деле ему было очень страшно. Он предпочитал, чтобы разбойники оставались в книгах, грудами сложенных в библиотеке, а не угрожали повесить его оруженосца.  
Юнхо только пожал плечами. Видимо, он решил, что раз его сокол и не его лорд решили покончить жизнь самоубийством, мешать им он не станет.  
Тэён и Суён немедленно взвыли, Бэкхён опять зарыдал, из конюшни примчался Минхо, и вскоре проводы Чанмина превратились в фарс «дорогой лорд, ты такой дорогой, на кого ты нас покидаешь». К счастью, Юнхо в этом представлении не участвовал — он быстро проинспектировал собственный меч, покачал головой, когда увидел меч лорда, помог Минхо оседлать лошадей и больше под ногами не путался.  
Из замка они выехали только через час и до леса добирались в тягостном молчании.

— Постарайся не лезть вперед, — коротко бросил Юнхо, когда они въехали на опушку. — Хичоль, тебя это тоже касается.  
Чанмин уже собирался возразить, когда из лесной чащи вынырнули три хмурых, явно давно не мывшихся парня. По крайней мере, пахло от них так, словно они презирали слово «вода». На благородных разбойников из книг они тянули мало.  
— А вот и лорд. Привез нам денежек за своего птенчика, — ухмыльнулся один из них. — Кого это ты с собой притащил?  
— Он мой казначей, — хмуро буркнул Чанмин. — проследит, чтобы вы меня не надули.  
— А ты шутник, лордик. Мне такие…не нравятся. Спешивайтесь, давайте.  
Со своего коня Юнхо свалился, как мешок с картошкой, словно всю свою грациозность позабыл в замке. Чанмин удивился, но решил оставить комментарии при себе. Только сейчас он заметил, что сокол куда-то улетел. Видимо, решил, что дело пахнет жареным и умирать вместе с хозяином он не собирается. Ничего другого от подлой птицы Чанмин не ждал.  
Разбойники торопливо их обыскали, отобрали мечи у обоих — интересно, на что рассчитывал Юнхо с таким дрыном за спиной? — и только потом завязали глаза, стянули веревкой руки за спиной и потащили куда-то вглубь леса.  
В первый раз Чанмин отчетливо ощутил дыхание смерти. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, ноги подгибались, так что когда их вытолкнули на поляну и сорвали с глаз повязки, несколько секунд он просто подслеповато щурился и хватал ртом воздух.  
— Ну, где мои деньги? — очередной хмурый парень, только почище, чем все остальные, и в рубашке поярче, поднялся с земли. — Надеюсь, вы не забыли их в замке?  
Чанмин оглянулся по сторонам, заметил привязанного к дереву Чанёля и мысленно обрадовался — тот был жив. Может, ненадолго, но видеть сейчас труп оруженосца ему не хотелось. Он постарался ободряюще улыбнуться, точнее, он надеялся, что ободряюще, а не жалко.  
— Прости, но, кажется, забыли, — голос Юнхо опять резанул по ушам, заставив поежиться даже главаря.  
— А ты еще кто такой, нахал?  
— Тот, кто тебя убьет.  
В следующую секунду плащ полетел в сторону ближайшего разбойника, на пару секунд ослепив, а сам Юнхо, уже со свободными руками и вооруженный двумя, непонятно откуда взявшимися кинжалами, выкрутился в пируэте, перерезая горло второму из хмурых охранников. Главарь что-то страшно закричал, из леса выбежало еще несколько бандитов, и такая мирная несколько секунд назад поляна превратилась в кровавый ад, причем в прямом смысле слова. Чанмин рухнул на землю и быстро пополз к Чанёлю, очень надеясь, что его не заметят и не прикончат ненароком. Но разбойники были слишком заняты Юнхо, который вернул себе меч и сейчас отбивался от озверевшей толпы. Вернее, просто кромсал на куски, не позволяя никому подобраться достаточно близко. До этого Чанмин видел только постановочные бои на ярмарках и в театре, и ни один и вполовину не был настолько жутким и прекрасным.  
Над поляной тоненько запела тетива, заставив Чанмина застыть от ужаса. Один из разбойников все же додумался и добрался до лука, практически не оставляя шанса Юнхо. Уворачиваться еще и от стрел было просто не в силах человека. Но лучник тут же дико заорал — на его голове устроился сокол и с наслаждением терзал лысый череп, целя клювом в глаза. Разбойник явно не ожидал нападения с воздуха, потому что даже не пробовал схватиться за нож, висевший за поясом. Наконец, он упал, прижимая ладони к окровавленному лицу, а сокол немедленно рванулся в самую гущу битвы. Он бил крыльями, ослепляя противников, бесстрашно вцеплялся когтями в лица и руки, долбил клювом, позволяя Юнхо и его мечу разобраться с растерянными врагами.  
Через несколько минут, показавшихся Чанмину самыми длинными и самыми короткими в жизни, все закончилось — поляна оказалась усеяна мертвыми и умирающими разбойниками, а Юнхо невозмутимо вытер меч о траву.  
— Говорил же тебе, не лезь. Спасибо, Хичоль, — он осторожно притронулся губами к голове сокола и тот торжествующе заклекотал, сделал круг почета и вернулся на плечо к хозяину.  
— Может, вы меня отвяжете? — Чанёль дернулся в своих путах, не забывая при этом восхищенно пялиться на своего спасителя.  
К сожалению, это был не Чанмин.  
Он торопливо отвязал оруженосца, который немедленно начал рассыпаться в благодарностях и поклонах. Если бы не хитрая усмешка, Чанмин решил бы, что Чанёля подменили лесные тролли. У мальчишки было много достоинств, но излишняя почтительность к ним точно не относилась.  
— Нам пора возвращаться в замок, — он осторожно тронул застывшего словно изваяние Юнхо за плечо. Тот словно не услышал, продолжая с тревогой всматриваться в небо, на котором медленно разгоралась вечерняя заря. Сокол тревожно закричал и ласково коснулся клювом щеки хозяина, заставив Чанмина отпрянуть. Смотрелось это, по правде говоря, дико — птица, что совсем недавно жестоко терзала разбойников, сейчас казалась чуть ли домашней канарейкой. До этого он с такими чудесами дрессировки не сталкивался.  
— Да, вам пора возвращаться в замок, — неожиданно пробормотал Юнхо. — Надеюсь, вы доберетесь без меня.  
— А ты? — изумился Чанмин.  
Ночь в лесу, где могли еще оставаться разбойники, могла показаться привлекательной только сумасшедшему.  
— А я вернусь утром. Простите, мне пора, — не утруждая себя дальнейшими объяснениями, Юнхо стремительно скрылся в лесу. Сокол с укором посмотрел на Чанмина, как будто тот на его глазах утопил котенка, и последовал за хозяином.  
— Что это было, лорд? — Чанёль озвучил мысли их обоих.  
Но ответа у лорда, увы, не было.

Возвращались они в резко сгустившейся темноте. Чанмин никогда до этого не боялся леса, да он практически в нем вырос, но сегодня ему было тут на редкость неуютно. Лошади тоже чувствовали неладное — прядали ушами, тревожно храпели, и приходилось то и дело натягивать узду, чтобы они не сорвались в галоп, не разбирая дороги.  
В кустах что-то шуршало, скрипело, и пару раз слышался волчий вой, хотя волки давно не подбирались так близко к замку. Даже Чанёль, который почти не испугался разбойников, побледнел, прижался к холке своего коня и пару раз что-то тихо шептал себе под нос, скорее всего молитву.  
В момент, когда ворота замка захлопнулись за их спинами, с облегчением выдохнули, кажется, даже лошади. Их-то сразу отвели в конюшню, а вот Чанмину пришлось выдержать вторую часть представления, на этот раз под названием «дорогой лорд, спаситель и надежда, вернулся к нам». Обычно сдержанная Тэён обняла его так, что ребра подозрительно хрустнули, а Суён залила слезами новую рубашку. Что ж говорить о Бэкхёне, который, видимо, решил удостовериться, что ни одна драгоценная часть Чанёля не пострадала, поэтому каждую эту часть начал радостно ощупывать. Чанмин, в общем, к таким выходкам оруженосцев привык, а вот Тэмин, что дальше своего сада обычно не уходил, покраснел, смутился и сбежал обратно к своим цветочкам. Они, к счастью, всегда вели себя в рамках приличий.  
Наверное, если бы не Чанёль, заснувший от переизбытка эмоций прямо посередине ощупывания, праздник бы так и продолжался. К счастью, Тэён сообразила, что ее любимый хозяин тоже едва на ногах держится, поэтому быстро разогнала прислугу, помогла Чанмину раздеться и уложила его в постель, как мама, ласково поправив одеяло. После ее ухода он еще немного повозился, вспоминая события на поляне и пытаясь понять, где Юнхо и все ли с ним в порядке, но тяжелая липкая усталость все же взяла свое. Тоскливый волчий вой преследовал Чанмина даже во сне.  
Юнхо, как и обещал, вернулся в замок утром — осунувшийся, измученный, но живой и невредимый. Сокол на его плече выглядел не лучше — взъерошенный, усталый, и Чанмин сказал бы «обиженный на весь мир», если бы речь не шла о птице.  
— Так было нужно, — все объяснения свелись к этой простой фразе, а приставать с вопросами к человеку, что может, не вспотев, перебить толпу разбойников, никто так и не решился.  
Чанёль уже рассказал о подвигах Юнхо, как обычно, приукрасив историю, так что тот казался обитателям замка богом войны, не меньше. Бэкхён ходил за ним по пятам и только что пыль под ногами не целовал, Суён строила глазки, а Тэён каждые пять минут пыталась подсунуть что-нибудь вкусненькое. Чанмин догадывался, что это слегка обременительно, но вмешиваться не торопился. Ему казалось, что уж он имеет право хоть на какие-то объяснения, поэтому молчание Юнхо не то чтобы обижало, но задевало и немного злило, так что он старался держаться от новоиспеченного героя в стороне. Кажется, сокол был счастлив по этому поводу. Один раз Чанмин даже удостоился ласкового касания крылом, пока сидел на улице с очередной книгой. Впрочем, возможно, ему просто почудилось. Хичоль признавал только своего хозяина и чуть не оттяпал руку Бэкхёну, попытавшемуся его погладить.

— Мне кажется, наше пребывание стало тебе в тягость, — через пару дней сообщил Юнхо, без стука входя в библиотеку. — Мы уедем завтра утром. Мы очень обязаны тебе и твоему гостеприимству.  
Чанмин неловко взмахнул руками, уронил проклятую биографию дядюшки Шима и фальшиво пробормотал.  
— Что ты, это я тебя обязан.  
Точнее, он очень хотел сказать это искренне, но вышло натужно и сердито, потому что Юнхо только коротко поклонился, явно не желая продолжать дальнейший разговор.  
— Послушай, — Чанмин вздохнул. — Присядь. Я действительно очень тебе обязан — ты спас жизнь Чанёлю и мне, тебя любят в замке, зачем тебе уезжать? Нам в любой момент может потребоваться защита, ты же видел, какие у меня тут воины. Ну… и я…  
Он хотел добавить, что ему немного одиноко в замке, что одно присутствие гостя его успокаивает и делает жизнь легче. Но вот это точно прозвучало бы слишком фальшиво и сентиментально, поэтому Чанмин замолчал.  
— Я понимаю, — неожиданно Юнхо накрыл его ладонь своей. — Но моя жизнь принадлежит не только мне, мы и так здесь непозволительно долго задержались. Нам действительно пора уходить.  
Чанмин неожиданно почувствовал себя больным. «Мне нужно уйти», где-то он уже слышал эти слова. Кажется, от Ючона.  
— Конечно, — его голос не дрогнул. — Помните, вы всегда желанные гости в моем замке.  
— Я запомню, — Юнхо двинулся к двери, но неожиданно вернулся и заставил Чанмина подняться из-за стола, а потом прижал к себе, обнимая. — Спасибо.  
Объятие окончательно выбило его из колеи, не так часто лордов обнимают. Не так часто лордов обнимают спокойно и по-дружески, не опасаясь гнева или рассчитывая на подачку. Даже Тэён и Суён, что знали Чанмина с детства, крайне редко отваживались перейти границу, отделяющую прислугу от хозяина замка, что уж говорить об остальных. Его словно подразнили конфеткой, а потом отобрали. До конца дня Чанмин старался не проходить мимо комнаты Юнхо, не хотелось ему видеть, как тот собирается.

Спалось Чанмину опять плохо. Так что поначалу он был уверен, что крики и топот ног на лестнице — всего лишь продолжение сна, пока его довольно грубо не потрясли за плечо.  
— Лорд, лорд, вставайте, — глаза Чанёля в темноте казались большими и круглыми, как у кошки. — Разбойники. Они решили отомстить.  
Почему-то оруженосец не кричал, а шептал, но этот шепот ударил по нервам Чанмина гораздо сильнее, чем истошный вопль. Он быстро вскочил и начал собираться.  
— Мы стучали к Юнхо, — продолжил Чанёль. — Но он не открыл дверь.  
«Наверное, уехал вечером, — с сожалением подумал Чанмин. — Как раз вовремя».  
Впрочем, смешно было надеяться, что случайный гость замка будет спасать их постоянно, рискуя собственной жизнью.  
У окна одной из бойниц столпилась вся прислуга, то и дело молча отпихивая друг друга локтями, но перед лордом они расступились моментально, словно надеялись, что тот сейчас взмахнет пальцами и толпа перед воротами исчезнет. Разбойников было не то чтобы много, кажется, даже меньше, чем тогда на поляне, но они были хорошо вооружены, а сражаться в замке по-прежнему никто не умел. Мирная жизнь слишком их разбаловала.  
— Эй ты, лордишка! — заорал самый высокий из них, видимо, уже не в первый раз, судя по севшему голосу. — Выходи давай. Ты убил моего брата, я убью тебя, все по-честному. А не выйдешь, так тут деревенька поблизости. Небольшой пожар ее очень украсит, как ты думаешь?  
Разбойник хрипло расхохотался. Он явно привык иметь дело с практически беззащитными селянами и не сомневался, что отпора ждать не придется. Не зря, в общем, не сомневался.  
— Лорд, только не выходите, — зашептал Бэкхён, родители которого как раз жили в ближайшей от замка деревне. — Они же просто пугают.  
— Сильно сомневаюсь, — Чанмин покачал головой. — Да и риск слишком велик.  
Все это звучало напыщенно и благородно — долг, честь, обязанности лорда. Жаль, что в книгах не рассказывали, как на самом деле страшно смотреть на вооруженную банду перед воротами и знать, что тебя скоро убьют.  
Он отшатнулся от бойницы и мрачно поплелся на стену замка, собираясь поговорить с разбойниками, хотя и понимал, что это бессмысленно. Но не мог же он просто открыть ворота и пойти умирать, а так у него оставался шанс потянуть немного времени, успокоиться и окончательно решиться.

— С дороги, — дверь комнаты Юнхо распахнулась как раз в тот момент, когда печальная процессия, возглавляемая лордом, проходила мимо, и чуть не убила Минхо, если судить по его крику.  
Незнакомый худой парень с небрежно сколотыми на затылке темными волосами выскочил, как чертикиз табакерки. В руках он сжимал арбалет, но, по правде говоря, не это заставило заорать Минхо, а потом Бэкхёна и Суён — следом за ним в коридор вышел огромный волк, тут же злобно ощерился и зарычал.  
Чанмин сам не знал, как он удержался от того, чтобы не заорать. Незнакомцы и волки — вовсе не то, что ты ждешь увидеть в своем замке в ночь, когда напали разбойники. Да, и в любую другую ночь тоже.  
— Ты кто? — жалобно проблеял Чанёль, единственный из них, кто от глупости или храбрости решился на подобный вопрос.  
— Хичоль, — рявкнул парень. — Не думаю, что сейчас это важно. Сидите в замке и не высовывайтесь, мы с этими идиотами разберемся.  
— Хи-хи-чоль? Сокол? — простонала Тэён. — Лорд, что происходит?  
Если бы лорд знал ответ на этот вопрос.  
Они опять сгрудились, в этот раз возле окна в библиотеке, наблюдая за тем, как первая стрела Хичоля вспорола воздух — один из разбойников тут же свалился, судя по всему с пробитым горлом.  
— Что ты делаешь, тварь? — завопил второй и тут же разделил участь собрата.  
Это было не так эффектно, как Юнхо с мечом, но не менее эффективно — разбойники падали, как подкошенные. Видимо, сообразив, что в открытом поле их перебьют, как котят, они все же рухнули на землю, пытаясь укрыться за камнями и кустами, но стрелы безошибочно находили их и там. А потом Хичоль открыл ворота, заставив всех вздрогнуть от страха, потому что этот поступок казался верхом безрассудства. По крайней мере, пока в приоткрывшуюся щель не устремился волк. Ни у одного из разбойников просто не осталось шанса — тех, кто бегал быстро, догоняло огромное серое чудовище, а тех, кто помедленнее ждали стрелы Хичоля.  
Меньше, чем через полчаса, все закончилось. Если, конечно, не считать трупов, в этот раз крайне неживописно усеявших поле возле замка.  
— Мне бы все же хотелось знать, что сейчас произошло, — Чанмин с некоторой опаской подошел к небрежно прислонившемуся к стене Хичолю. Тот явно поджидал своего волка, расправлявшегося с последним из разбойников.  
— На вас напали, мы их убили, тоже мне заклятье дождя, — фыркнул Хичоль. — Юнхо, брось эту гадость, отравишься.  
Последняя реплика явно предназначалось волку, который немедленно бросил труп, неторопливо затрусил к Хичолю и ткнулся ему в живот носом, ласково урча.  
— Юнхо. Хичоль. Я про это спрашивал, — Чанмин понимал, что несет бред, но внятные вопросы у него сегодня как-то не получались.  
— Я Хичоль, это — Юнхо, — он погладил волка за ушами. — Что еще тебя интересует?  
— Ты меня понял!  
— Я тебя понял, — хмыкнул Хичоль. — Но эту историю тебе лучше Юнхо объяснит. Днем. Если захочет, а он захочет, — последняя фраза прозвучала так угрожающе, что волк обиженно заворчал. — Прости, я устал, поэтому если не возражаешь…  
Он бесцеремонно отодвинул Чанмина и направился в комнату, не обращая внимания на изумленные взгляды прислуги и протестующее восклицание Чанёля, который явно умирал от любопытства. Волк послушно последовал за ним, поджав хвост.  
— Я вообще не понимаю, что происходит, — жалобно простонал Тэмин.  
В кои-то веки Чанмин был с ним абсолютно согласен.

На следующий день он забарабанил в комнату Юнхо, едва начало светать. За дверью сначала глухо заворчали, потом простонали, послышалось хлопанье крыльев, и наконец дверь распахнулась. Невыспавшийся, недовольный Юнхо сердито уставился на Чанмина, пытаясь запахнуть рубаху. Не менее недовольный Хичоль злобно покосился на раннего гостя со своей жердочки и выругался на птичьем языке. Чанмин с ужасом осознал, что он, кажется, почти его понимает. Наверное, так и сходят с ума. Конечно, он не мог сказать с уверенностью, вроде, в его роду сумасшедших не наблюдалось, но теперь у него появился шанс хоть в чем-то стать первым и обзавестись хорошеньким прозвищем. Например, «Шим Безумный» или «Шим и воображаемый сокол».  
Чанмин сердито потряс головой, протискиваясь между Юнхо в комнату, потому что тот и не подумал предложить ему войти. Не очень вежливо с его стороны не приглашать хозяина замка.  
Вещи, точнее, одна объемистая сумка были аккуратно уложены, если не считать арбалета, меча и пары перепачканных штанов, небрежно брошенных на полу. Штаны казались слишком маленькими для Юнхо и явно принадлежали Хичолю.  
Чанмин вспомнил события вчерашней ночи и в очередной раз испытал острое желание выпить. Обычно он не верил в утешающую силу вина, но сейчас у него появился шанс опробовать ее на себе.  
— Я очень надеюсь, что ты объяснишь мне то, что случилось вчера.  
— Вчера? А что случилось вчера? — натянуто улыбнулся Юнхо, изображая святую невинность.  
«Меня там не было, ничего не знаю и знать не хочу», — крупной красной вязью светилось на его лице.  
Чанмин аж задохнулся от возмущения. Хичоль, судя по всему, был с ним солидарен, потому что сорвался с жердочки и сердито клюнул хозяина в лоб.  
— Немедленно прекрати ругаться! — взвыл тот, потирая больное место. — Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь, но хорошо, хорошо, я все ему расскажу, только успокойся.  
Сокол немедленно вернулся на насиженное место и устроился там, блаженно прикрыв глаза. Чанмин мог бы поклясться на биографии своего дядюшки, что птица улыбается.  
— Я все еще жду ответа.  
Юнхо скрестил руки на груди, прикусил губу и наконец выпалил.  
— Проклятье.  
Чанмин терпеливо помолчал минуту, две, потом понял, что дальнейших разъяснений не дождется.  
— Какое еще проклятье?  
— Ну, проклятье, — Юнхо смешно почесал затылок. — Как еще объяснить?  
— Желательно словами, — рассердился Чанмин. — Что за проклятье, как оно работает, кто его наложил, какое вообще может быть проклятье, если магии не существует. Так и объяснить.  
На словах о несуществующей магии Хичоль взмахнул крыльями и заклекотал.  
— Да-да, я в курсе, что магия есть, не нервничай, — Юнхо подошел к жердочке и рассеянно погладил сокола по голове. — Ты его расстраиваешь.  
— А ты расстраиваешь меня! — практически взвыл Чанмин. — Я хочу объяснений. Немедленно!  
— Почему, почему он всегда заставляет именно меня объяснять такие вещи? Бессердечное животное, то есть птица, — пожаловался Юнхо, продолжая гладить сокола. Тот явно с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы разразиться бранной тирадой.  
Чанмин точно еле сдерживался.  
— Давным-давно, то есть не так уж давно, но порядком, — заунывно начал Юнхо, — жил-был прекрасный принц по имени Хичоль. О его красоте слагали песни и легенды, по крайней мере, он слагал, не смей меня клевать, иногда и поданные вспоминали, что было бы неплохо сочинить парочку баллад, пока им не отрубили голову, царапать тоже не надо…  
— Короче, — потребовал Чанмин, подозревая, что с такой скоростью рассказ затянется до вечера.  
— А если короче, то принцем был не Хичоль, а Юнхо, а Хичоль служил магом при его дворе. Закон запрещает принцам и магам влюбляться, но кто в юности обращает внимание на закон, правда? Вот и мы не обратили. Это оказалось не так страшно на самом деле. Придворные поболтали, да забыли, их тоже мало волновали глупые законы. Пока второй маг не решил отомстить Хичолю за то, что тот обошел его во время одного из магических турниров, — лицо Юнхо потемнело то ли от злости, то ли от боли. — Он наложил заклятие — один из нас остается человеком при свете дне, но превращается в волка, стоит сгуститься сумеркам. Второй же ночь проводит в человеческом обличье, но с первым лучом солнца обращается в сокола. Думаю, ты уже сообразил, кто из нас животное, а кто птица. Вот так мы и проводим время — всегда рядом, но никогда вместе.  
Сокол жалобно, почти по-человечески застонал, перебираясь на плечо своего возлюбленного. Тот грустно улыбнулся.  
— Я тебя не виню, ты же знаешь. Ведь ты остался со мной, пусть я не могу припомнить звук твоего голоса или запах твоих волос.  
— Подожди, подожди, — взмахнул руками Чанмин. — Как не можешь припомнить? Мне казалось, ты все соображаешь в шкуре волка.  
— Не совсем так, — поправил Юнхо. — Соображать соображаю, но эти воспоминания словно подернуты дымкой, не говоря уже о таких мелочах, как голос или запах. Я просто знаю, что передо мной Хичоль и что я не могу причинить ему вред. Кажется, он, как сокол, соображает лучше меня волка, но, как ты понимаешь, записки не самый надежный способ связи, так что я не совсем уверен.  
— И что? — Чанмин нахмурился. — Проклятье нельзя снять? Хичоль же вроде сам волшебник.  
— Нельзя, потому что мы не знаем всех тонкостей чужого заклинания. Мы знаем, что должны выполнить какое-то условие, но вот какое — так и не сумели выяснить.  
— И что, волшебника нельзя спросить? Поубедительнее?  
Юнхо тоскливо улыбнулся.  
— Нельзя. Он пропал до того, как мы добрались до него и его мерзких, грязных секретов. Теперь нам приходится его искать. Но по слухам он погиб. Очень подло с его стороны, не находишь?  
— Отвратительно, — Чанмин нервно пригладил волосы. — И что, вы так и будете скитаться с этим дурацким проклятьем, пока не умрете?  
— Какое мрачное пророчество, — Юнхо развел руками. — Надеюсь, что нет.  
— Волшебство, проклятия, — Чанмин помассировал виски. — Бред какой-то.  
— Именно, — согласился Юнхо. — И этот бред — наша жизнь. Ты видел все своими глазами.  
Сокол взмахнул крыльями, перебрался на свою жердочку и мрачно уставился на стену. Чанмин не менее мрачно уставился на птицу. Юнхо тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я устал от этого, просто не представляешь как. Иногда я жалею, что встретил Хичоля. Все было бы гораздо проще…а, не слушай, я просто несу ерунду.

За окном утробно взвыла начинающаяся буря, — Чанмин даже не представлял, что стихия способна издавать такие звуки — сокол вздрогнул, но все так же продолжал глядеть в стену.  
— Слушай, прости, я иногда сам не понимаю, что несу, — Юнхо шагнул к птице, и тут ставни распахнулись, по комнате закружилась прошлогодня листва, покрывало с кровати слетело на пол. Порыв ветра практически впечатал Чанмина и Юнхо в стену, поэтому они могли только беспомощно наблюдать, как Хичоля закружило в воронке и безжалостно потащило в открытое окно. Сокол отчаянно бился, кричал, но ветер, словно издеваясь, пару раз швырнул птицу на пол, а потом утащил обмякшую тушку за собой. Все заняло не больше минуты — стоило Хичолю исчезнуть в проеме окна, как буря немедленно стихла. Никогда в свое жизни Чанмин не слышал такой звенящей, безнадежной тишины.  
— Это моя вина, — Юнхо сполз по стене, прижимая ладони к глазам — то ли унять слезы, то ли просто не хотел смотреть на опустевшую комнату. — Я не должен был говорить этих слов. Я никогда так не думал, ни единой секунды. Я никогда не жалел. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
Если он надеялся, что после прочувствованной речи ветер одумается и вернет сокола, то просчитался. За окном по-прежнему щебетали птицы и светило солнце, ни намека на бурю.  
Чанмин осторожно положил ему ладонь на плечо, но Юнхо дернулся, сбрасывая руку.  
— Мне не нужно твое утешение, — он вскочил и подхватил сумку с вещами. — Мне нужно найти Хичоля.  
— Ты даже не догадываешься, куда его унесло.  
— Догадываюсь. Это все проделки Канина. Значит, он наложил дополнительное условие, — Юнхо широко зашагал по комнате, так что Чанмину пришлось поджать ноги, чтобы на них не наступили, — если кто-то из нас пожалеет о встрече, то… в общем, ты и сам видел.  
— Но почему Хичоля, а не тебя, не понимаю.  
— Ты не представляешь, сколько магии нужно вложить в бурю, чтобы она смогла хотя бы приподнять волка, не говоря уже о человеке. С птицей проще, — Юнхо нахмурился, словно мысленно что-то высчитывал.  
— Я пойду с тобой, — Чанмин сам удивился своему неожиданному решению, но он чувствовал свою вину — ведь если бы не его настойчивое желание узнать правду, Юнхо не сказал бы роковых слов.  
— Не сходи с ума. У тебя не хватит подготовки, а обуза мне не нужна.  
— Я не буду обузой, клянусь.

Лорда отговаривали всем замком, хорошо, что соседние деревни не позвали. Но об упрямстве Чанмина недаром ходили легенды. Переубедить его мог разве что Создатель, да и то не факт.  
В конце концов, даже Юнхо махнул рукой — пусть идет. Собьет через пару часов ноги и запросится домой. По крайней мере, именно так он и сказал. Тэён и Суён немедленно с ним согласились и перестали загораживать выход из замка. Чанёль и Бэкхён только переглянулись — они явно лучше знали своего лорда — но предпочли благоразумно промолчать.  
Лошади для путешествия исключались. Вряд ли нашлась бы хоть одна безумная кобыла или жеребец, согласные терпеть рядом с собой волка, пусть днем он и был человеком, так что в путь они отправились пешком. Через несколько часов Чанмин действительно захотел в теплый и уютный замок — Юнхо шагал уверенно и размашисто, не оглядываясь на несчастного, еле-еле поспевающего за ним спутника, которому оставалось только стиснуть зубы и попытаться не отстать совсем уж сильно.  
В первую ночь Чанмину было не до таинственных превращений. Он просто рухнул у наспех разведенного костра, и целый мир вокруг мог обратиться в волков или попугайчиков — все равно бы не заметил. Он спал.  
В книгах писали, что на третий и четвертый день должно стать легче. Бессовестно врали. Ноги все так же продолжали болеть, спать хотелось практически постоянно, есть тоже, мерзкое солнце припекало голову днем, а ночью не менее мерзкий ветер пытался заморозить кровь в жилах. Наверное, если бы не Юнхо, Чанмин плюнул бы на честь и гордость и повернул обратно. Но тот немного оттаял, даже чуть снизил темп, чтобы идти было полегче, а еще постоянно шутил и болтал ни о чем, пытаясь то ли отвлечь спутника, то ли отвлечься самому. По ночам он тихо исчезал в кустах и появлялся только наутро, так что если бы не волчий вой да легкий шорох веток, Чанмин бы забыл, что Юнхо превращается в огромное серое чудовище.  
Дни постепенно превращались в недели, а они продолжали идти, иногда заглядывая в деревни и села, чтобы разжиться едой и знаниями о происходящем в мире. В мире, к счастью, не происходило ничего интересного — король жил и здравствовал, его очередная фаворитка забеременела, соседи нападать не собирались, в общем, идиллия. К несчастью, все эти дворцовые сплетни, о которых был в курсе каждый уважающий себя староста, никак не могли им помочь приблизиться к цели. О магии крестьяне знали ровно столько же, сколько Чанмин о фехтовании, то есть практически ничего. Страшные рассказы и легенды — не в счет.  
По словам Юнхо, волшебники, конечно, могли скрывать свои способности и довольно успешно, только не Канин. Тот слишком любил прихвастнуть знаниями, да и проклятия накладывал, как в туалет ходил. Чанмин очень жалел, что этот незнакомый маг не страдал запорами. Наверное, стоило бы поподробнее расспросить о магии, и почему в их стране сроду не слышали ни о каких волшебниках, но тема явно была Юнхо неприятна, а сердить того, кто полжизни проводит в волчьей шкуре, здравый смысл настоятельно не советовал.  
Перед сном он иногда перелистывал биографию дядюшки — единственную книгу, которую потащил с собой из замка, сам не понимая зачем, и отчаянно скучал — по любимой кровати, стряпне Тэён, даже по жизнерадостным песням Чанёля по утрам. Порой ему казалось, что это все ему лишь приснилось, что всю жизнь он шагал по пыльным дорогам и лесным тропам, отмахиваясь от комаров — без надежды, без единой подсказки, просто потому, что не мог не идти. Он никогда не обсуждал с Юнхо эти мысли, тому и так приходилось нелегко. Да, и что он мог услышать в ответ — «тебя никто не звал, возвращайся». Наверное, в такой жизни тоже были свои преимущества — никаких обязанностей, никакого бремени лорда, лишь бесконечный путь и солнце над головой. Главное, почаще себе это повторять и поменьше беспокоиться, как там крестьяне справляются с посевом. В конце концов, они могли разобраться, где лучше в этом году высадить рожь, а где пшеницу и без ценных указаний Чанмина.

Где-то на исходе третьей недели он начал думать, что готов продать душу за горячую воду и возможность выспаться в обычной постели. Конечно, спать под кустом — это очень интересно и романтично. Но только первые пять ночей. Чанмин старался пореже ныть по этому поводу, но Юнхо, видимо, хватило, потому что однажды вечером он не свернул с дороги, как обычно, а уверенно направился в сторону ближайшего села. На удивленный взгляд он только пожал плечами:  
— Надеюсь, ты не боишься волков рядом со своей кроватью.  
Вообще-то Чанмин боялся и еще как, но волшебное слово «кровать» напрочь отбило у него инстинкт самосохранения. Если бы Юнхо решил его сожрать, он бы давно мог это сделать — в замке или в лесу. Вряд ли ему для аппетита непременно требовалось деревенская атмосфера. По крайней мере, именно этими мыслями Чанмин себя и утешал. Хорошо, кстати, получалось. Тем более, от нормальной пищи он тоже успел отвыкнуть.  
Жене старосты явно не с кем было поболтать, потому что двух путников она практически за руки и за ноги потащила в свой дом, по дороге треща, как сумасшедшая сойка. Только природная вежливость и мысли о постели удержали Чанмина от демонстративного затыкания ушей. Юнхо тоже кривился, морщился, но терпеливо слушал. По правде говоря, гораздо терпеливее Чанмина, который после второй ложки супа даже толику интереса перестал изображать. Впрочем, женщина не обратила на это внимания — она нашла собеседника.  
Пару раз Сонми — или как там ее звали — подмигивала, косясь на Юнхо и Чанмина одновременно, но больше всего это напоминало нервный тик, так что он поначалу изумился, когда их отвели в комнату с большой, застеленной свежим бельем кроватью — одной на двоих.  
— Вам будет тут удобно, мальчики, — Сонми погладила покрывало. — Только постарайтесь не очень шуметь, муж мой таким занудой бывает, страшно представить. Однажды он застал Минхи, это дочь кузнеца, значит, с Хёджуном, он у нас коров пас, и так, видать, застал, что кричал на полсела. Бедный мальчик куда деваться не знал, а Минхи — эта бесстыдница…  
Чанмин беспомощно уставился на Юнхо. Кажется, их только что приняли за пару, хотя поводов они не давали. Мало ли, друзья путешествуют вместе. Но Сонми хотелось думать иначе.  
Тот только прикусил губу, сдерживая смех.  
— Не волнуйся, я все равно буду спать на полу. Ты точно не захочешь проснуться в обнимку с волком, а я не хочу думать, что сделает со мной Хичоль, если это и правда случится.  
Такой расклад Чанмина вполне устроил. Он просто в очередной раз подзабыл о проклятии, с ним такое случалось. В конце концов, большую часть своей жизни он прожил в мире, где магия встречалась только в книжках, а все рассказы про другие страны казались глупой выдумкой.  
За окном только начали сгущаться сумерки, поэтому Чанмину пришлось зажмуриться, когда Юнхо бесстыдно скинул одежду и вытянулся на полу, готовясь к превращению. Он так и не открыл глаза, стараясь побыстрее заснуть, потому что есть вещи, которые видеть совершенно не хочется, даже если ты знаешь об их существовании. Уже сквозь сон Чанмин услышал до боли знакомый голос и тихо вздохнул, проклиная обманы собственного воображения. Человека с этим голосом здесь не было и быть не могло.  
Но жизнь оказалась штукой не просто непредсказуемой, а еще на редкость отвратительной. Утром, когда Чанмин, все еще зевая, вышел в общую комнату, он натуральным образом уронил челюсть на пол. За столом, развалившись, сидел Ючон собственной персоной и беззастенчиво флиртовал с Сонми. Пришлось даже пару раз моргнуть, чтобы убедиться — это не продолжение сна, превратившегося внезапно в кошмар.  
— Мы можем надеяться на завтрак? — поинтересовался за его плечом Юнхо, который Ючона никогда не видел и для которого тот сейчас был исключительно препятствием к еде.  
Сонми и ее гость повернулись на звук голоса, и тут Чанмин внутренне возликовал, потому что Ючон не просто изумился — он остолбенел. Оставалось надеяться, что от неожиданной встречи, а не от вида полуобнаженного Юнхо. Не то чтобы он имел что-то против торса своего спутника, напротив, но так пялиться было просто неприлично. Кстати, для замужней женщины тоже, потому что Сонми совершенно точно глазела не на Чанмина.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — наконец отмер Ючон.  
— Стою.  
— А конкретнее?  
— Стою и смотрю на тебя, — пожал плечами Чанмин. — Дорогой, ты не хочешь одеться?  
Переименованный в «дорогого» Юнхо подозрительно огляделся по сторонам, словно опасался, что из-за угла вылетит Хичоль и учинит кровавую расправу. Чанмин невольно огляделся тоже — он видел клюв сокола и представлял, что взбешенная птичка может с ним сделать. Хичоль, к счастью, не появился, зато Ючон плотно стиснул губы, угрожающе приподнимаясь из-за стола.  
— Лорд Чанмин!  
— Лорд Ючон?  
— Лорд Чанмин? — выдохнула Сонми, второй раз за утро округляя глаза.  
Ситуация начинала отдавать горячечным бредом.  
— У меня есть предложение, — Юнхо уже успел набросить на плечи рубашку. — Сейчас мы спокойно позавтракаем, а потом вы сможете выйти на улицу и убить друг друга, чтобы нашей милой хозяйке не пришлось оттирать кровь с потолка.  
Сонми благодарно захихикала, продолжая коситься на Юнхо. Кажется, она всерьез рассчитывала, что тот возьмет ее за руку и уведет подальше от зануды-мужа. Хотя бы до ближайшего сеновала.  
— Уже накрываю на стол, — пропела Сонми и заметалась по комнате, перестилая скатерть и доставая лучшие приборы.  
— Я все же хочу знать, что ты тут делаешь, — Ючон подкрался так неожиданно, что Чанмин вздрогнул.  
— После завтрака расскажу, — вздохнул он. — Надеюсь, ты не сочтешь меня безумным.  
— Только если ты очень попросишь…  
Чанмин вздохнул еще раз. Ючон, конечно, был и оставался первостатейной скотиной, но как же он иногда по этой скотине скучал.  
Завтрак прошел в милой непринужденной обстановке всеобщего удивления. Чанмин удивлялся появлению Ючона в захолустной деревушке, Ючон удивлялся появлению Чанмина, Сонми — рассказам Юнхо, и только тот не удивлялся ничему, ухитряясь больше всех болтать и есть одновременно.

— Я с нетерпением жду поразительного рассказа.  
После трапезы они с Ючоном действительно вышли на улицу — не для того, чтобы подраться, а чтобы хоть немного передохнуть от нескончаемого треска. Два болтуна в закрытом пространстве — пытка, достойная королевского палача.  
Чанмин переступил с ноги на ногу, почесал в затылке, а потом решил, что хуже быть уже не может и рассказал все, включая часть про волков и соколов. Он ожидал от Ючона, который в Создателя-то верил, потому что так было принято, насмешек, ну или хотя бы недоумения. Но уж точно не задумчивого:  
— Сокол, ты говоришь?  
— Ты что-то знаешь?  
— Понятия не имею, но к Джунсу, это мой приятель, у которого я остановился и, нет, Чанмин, это действительно не то, что ты думаешь, уже давно торчит какой-то знакомый. По словам Джунсу они то ли вместе путешествовали, то ли вместе бухали, подозреваю, нет особой разницы, и вот этот парень с недавних пор постоянно таскает с собой клетку с соколом. Птица его, прямо скажем, недолюбливает.  
— Но этот козел, который все устроил, он же волшебник, понимаешь?  
— Понимаю. Джунсу тоже.  
Чанмин помотал головой, дернул себя за волосы, ущипнул за руку — все равно не помогло. Мир вокруг сошел с ума.  
— Ючон, но магии не бывает.  
— Если ты о ней ничего не слышал, это не значит, что ее не бывает.  
Через час Чанмин знал о магии и волшебниках больше, чем ему хотелось бы знать в своей жизни. Например, о том, что дедушка нынешнего короля что-то не поделил с могущественной ведьмой — то ли любовника, то ли колечко, поэтому все волшебники были изгнаны за пределы королевства, а любые упоминания о них карались публичной поркой. Если в деревнях с верой в волшебство поделать ничего так и не смогли, то лорды и лордессы сделали все от них зависящее, чтобы эта зараза не коснулась их детей. В книжках и сказках они, конечно, остались, но напуганные родители изо всех сил убеждали детей, что это просто сказки, а те и верили. К счастью или к сожалению, магия не выбирает, к кому постучаться — к бедному пастушку или сыну лорда.  
Ючону повезло с родителями — те не попытались сбросить его со скалы или утопить, как сделало бы большинство, сообразив, кто у них родился. В пять лет Ючон пару раз поджигал двери своей комнаты, в семь легко находил потерянные вещи, а в десять его отправили к тетке в страну, где волшебниками восхищались. Там-то он и познакомился с Джунсу, у которого оказалась похожая ситуация. Оба они скучали по родине и по родителям, поэтому решились нарушить запрет и все же вернуться домой. Семья Ючона сейчас жили в столице, куда ни один волшебник в здравом уме и твердой памяти соваться бы не решился, предыдущие короли неплохо позаботились о магической защите, поэтому он решил заехать к друзьям матери. Он же не знал, что те умерли, а там он познакомился с Чанмином и тут так получилось…  
В голосе Ючона появились знакомые бархатные интонации, рука скользнула по бедру Чанмина, и тот всерьез начал задумываться о ближайшем сеновале, позабыв о том, что кое-кто практически сбежал из замка, ничего не объяснив. Сеновалу помешало ехидное замечание Юнхо: «Вы продолжайте, не стесняйтесь, я только за булочками сбегаю, чтобы смотреть было веселее».  
Ючон и Чанмин, словно два нашкодивших котенка, шарахнулись друг от друга.  
— Мы разговаривали. По-приятельски. Ничего такого, — наконец сумел выдавить Чанмин.  
В глубине души он понимал, что ему не за что оправдываться — у Юнхо есть его соколиный дружок, а они с Ючоном взрослые свободные люди, поэтому могут хоть целоваться публично, но уши почему-то все равно горели.  
— Я понимаю, что ничего такого, — радостно согласился Юнхо. — Так я успею сбегать за булочками?  
Чанмин с досадой махнул рукой:  
— Подожди с булочками, Ючон мне тут рассказал кое-что интересное про приятеля его приятеля.  
— Который мне не приятель, — тут же добавил Ючон и во второй раз поведал историю про парня с соколом.  
— Как его зовут? — тут же напрягся Юнхо.  
— Ёнун.  
Ёнун — не Канин, Чанмин уже успел выучить имя волшебника за время путешествия и почувствовал разочарование. Очередная призрачная ниточка надежды ускользнула из их рук.  
Он перевел взгляд на Юнхо и невольно поежился. Лицо у того закаменело, только желваки играли под кожей.  
— Мне нужно в замок немедленно. Ты мне поможешь? — он резко повернулся к Ючону.  
— Эй, подожди, но этого твоего мага же Канином зовут, — встрял Чанмин.  
— А меня зовут Микки, а Джунсу — Щиа, а Хичоля иногда называют Хинимом. Это обычная практика, чтобы защитить свое настоящее имя. Не все волшебники таким образом скрываются, но так проще.  
— Замок, — нетерпеливо напомнил Юнхо.  
— Прости, парень, — Ючон развел руками, — это гость Джунсу, а законы гостеприимства священны. Хотя в замок могу провести, — он подумал, посмотрел в глаза Чанмина и добавил. — Один ты с волшебником не справишься, тут нужно твою птичку подключать. Подозреваю, на ночь Ёнун наводит на него сонное заклинание, чтобы не брыкался. Я заклинание нейтрализую. А уж дальше вы сами.  
Остаток дня прошел в нетерпеливых метаниях Юнхо по двору, причитаниях Сонми: «Такой молоденький, а помирать собрался» и подколках Ючона. Пару раз заглядывал староста, качал головой на особенно громкие вздохи своей жены и бесшумно удалялся. Чанмин ему даже начал завидовать — нервная обстановка плохо сказывалась на его психике.  
Юнхо и Ючон в один голос настаивали, что в замке ему делать нечего, и по правде говоря, в кои-то веки это были голоса разума, но прислушиваться к ним он не собирался. Не для того Чанмин проделал такую долгую дорогу, чтобы пропустить все самое интересное.  
К замку они отправились ближе к закату. Юнхо наконец успокоился и сосредоточился, Ючон замолчал и даже природа, казалось, притихла — ни дуновения ветерка, ни крика птицы.  
Ржавая дверь, замаскированная в густых зарослях шиповника, предательски скрипнула, и они втроем на пару секунд застыли каменными изваяниями, но никто не обратил на них внимания.  
— С магией было бы проще, — проворчал Ючон, возясь со второй ржавой дверью: уже в сам замок, — но Ёнун почувствует. Это как красной тряпкой перед быком помахать.  
— Быкам все равно, какой тряпкой размахивать, они реагируют на движение, а не на цвет, — занудно поправил его Чанмин.  
— Хорошо, — хмыкнул Ючон. — Розовой тряпкой, если тебе этот цвет больше нравится. Подождите здесь минут двадцать, скоро стемнеет, значит, Ёнуну нужно будет наложить заклинание, и моих манипуляций он не заметит. Чанмин, я тебя умоляю, без геройства. Держись в тени.

Они с Юнхо остались вдвоем. Тот молчал, только иногда невольно касался рукояти меча, который все равно скоро станет бесполезным — волкам не нужно оружие. За небольшим окном в коридоре можно было заметить, как постепенно сгущаются сумерки.  
Чанмин настолько увлекся подступающей темнотой, что в очередной раз пропустил превращение. Только тихое рычание напомнило ему, что рядом уже не человек.  
— Ах ты скотина, — возмущенный вопль пронесся по всему замку. Казалось, даже стены вздрогнули.  
Чанмин подумал, что у Хичоля неожиданно хорошо поставленный голос, а потом стены действительно задрожали, с потолка посыпался какая-то труха, а волк стремительно рванулся по коридору.  
Когда Чанмин вбежал в комнату, что когда-то явно была уютной спальной, а сейчас представляла собой не самые живописные развалины, там уже вовсю кипела битва. Он впервые увидел, как сражаются волшебники, и сразу понял — разбойники определенно нравятся ему больше, от них меньше грязи.  
По комнате летали крошечные сгустки разноцветного огня, рикошетили от стен, рассыпаясь искрами, шторы на окне уже начали тлеть, перед входом под ногами скрипели осколки посуды и щепки от мебели.  
Ёнун явно был посильнее — огонь практически соскальзывал с его пальцев, создавая плотную защиту. Хичоль, которому приходилось то и дело уворачиваться от атак, никак не мог через нее пробиться. Зато он был злее и на порядок изящнее неповоротливого волшебника, каждый раз ухитряясь уходить от прямых ударов.  
Юнхо скреб лапами и скалил клыки, потому что не мог ворваться в спальную — это было бы чистым самоубийством. Чанмин невольно опустил руку на лохматую голову, чтобы немного его успокоить, волк благодарно лизнул ладонь и тут же злобно зарычал, когда Хичолю опять пришлось выворачиваться в прыжке, лишь бы огонь не угодил в бок.  
— Я же говорил тебе не лезть на рожон, — Ючон возник откуда-то из бокового коридора и дернул Чанмина за плечо. — Убьют и не заметят.  
— Я не маленький, прекрати меня опекать!  
Чанмин сам не заметил, как вместо тихого шепота выкрикнул последние слова. Кажется, только сейчас оба волшебника сообразили, что у них есть зрители. Оба отвлеклись от желания прикончить друг друга на какую-то долю секунды, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы волк практически взлетел в воздух. Приземлился он уже на груди Канина, придавливая того к полу. Огонь с рук Хичоля зацепил плечо волшебника, и тот сначала выругался, а потом застонал. Видимо, эти сгустки оказались еще опаснее, чем думал Чанмин.  
— Убери эту штуку, Хиним!  
— Какую из двух? — Хичоль скрестил руки на груди и издевательски улыбнулся. — Ты знаешь, как давно я мечтал об этом моменте? Поверь, времени у меня было предостаточно. Что ты скажешь о пауке или, нет, о жабе. Ты будешь милой маленькой жабой, Ёнун.  
Губы у него зашевелились, видимо, он читал заклинание, и Канин ощутимо вздрогнул.  
— Я скажу, как снять заклятие, только давай без жаб, пауков и прочей живности.  
— Ты хочешь стать ночной вазой? — притворно удивился Хичоль. — Твое желание — закон для меня.  
— Хиним!  
— Хорошо, Ёнун, вазочкой для цветов, но только ради старой дружбы. Юнхо, иди ко мне.  
Волк с недовольным ворчанием отошел от волшебника, продолжая хищно коситься на его горло.  
Канин — Чанмин никак не мог начать думать о нем как о Ёнуне — сел, потирая плечо и болезненно морщась.  
— Ну? Я весь внимание.  
— Затмение, — пробурчал Канин. — Слияние дня и ночи. Вам нужно будет встретиться во время затмения, перед тем как последний луч солнца поглотит луна.  
Чанмин мысленно восхитился — мало того, что затмения были редкостью, большинство верило, что находиться в этот момент на открытом пространстве смертельно опасно, вряд ли Хичоль и Юнхо решились бы романтично прогуляться на улице в такой момент.  
— Умница какая, — тоже восхитился Хичоль, щелкая пальцами. Пламя на плече Канина вспыхнуло и погасло. — Но учти, если ты соврал, то я сдержу обещание насчет ночной вазы.  
Волк согласно ухмыльнулся, демонстрируя клыки.  
— Родители меня прикончат! — незнакомый парень застонал за их спинами, разрушая торжественность момента. — Сначала будут долго-долго пытать, а потом прикончат.  
— Да прекрати, Джунсу, — Ючон обнял приятеля за плечи. — Твоя мама тебя обожает, она обойдется без пыток.  
Хозяин замка застонал во второй раз, уже громче. Хичоль ехидно рассмеялся  
Домой они вернулись только через месяц. По правде говоря, это была больше вина Ючона, который упорно не хотел отпускать Чанмина, придумывая все новые отговорки и погодные явления, лишь бы подольше их задержать. Через неделю все уже ждали, что же именно придумает Ючон в этот раз, и даже заключали пари. Чанмин упорно делал вид, что его страшно раздражает подобное поведение, хотя сам невольно втянулся в игру и даже ухитрился выиграть пару золотых, поставив на бурю из бабочек.  
Но родители Джунсу должны были вот-вот вернуться после сезона в столице, Ючон тоже хотел увидеть свою семью, а Юнхо и Хичоль терпеливо ждали затмения, поэтому решили составить компанию Чанмину.  
Ючон клятвенно пообещал, что приедет в гости. Вот как только поцелует маменьку, так сразу и приедет. После небольшого торнадо из роз — садовник Джунсу долго гонялся за гостем лорда с ножницами, — оснований не доверять ему не было. Чанмин пару раз попробовал, но Юнхо так на него посмотрел, что сразу пришлось заткнуться — в конце концов из них двоих регулярный секс был именно у него. Насколько он понял, на слово «зоофилия» парочка жертв Канина реагировала крайне нервно и даже хваталась за оружие.

Добрались они быстро — ведь в этот раз им не приходилось осторожно выспрашивать крестьян, да и Чанмин уже привык к длинным переходом. А ночью у костра в компании с Хичолем было гораздо веселее, чем одному. Наконец-то нашелся хоть один человек, который не терялся от шуток и насмешек, а вполне достойно отвечал. Наверное, если бы не Юнхо и Ючон, Чанмин предложил бы ему стать его партнером. Просто чтобы посмеяться.  
Конечно, однополое партнерство среди лордов встречалось не так часто, но его никто не осуждал. Всегда можно было отыскать симпатичную крестьянку, чтобы она выносила ребенка. Да кто бы осмелился осудить короля, который со своим партнером жил вполне счастливо, по крайней мере пока тот не узнавал про очередного фаворита или фаворитку.  
В замке, видимо, все решили, что лорд сгинул в глубоком овраге или безвестном болоте — ничем иным объяснить такой поток слез, ругательств и восторженных танцев объяснить было нельзя. Тэён то ворчала, то плакала, то пыталась накормить «исхудавшего хозяина» очередным кулинарным шедевром, Суён просто ворчала, Чанёль и Бэкхён скакали восторженными козликами и требовали подробностей необыкновенных приключений. Хорошо хоть Минхо и Тэмин вели себя спокойно, если не считать охапок цветов, которые Тэмин упорно таскал в спальню лорда.  
До затмения оставалось недели две.

В день затмения вся прислуга, наплевав на опасность, сгрудилась на стене замка, сжимая в руках прокопченные стеклышки — так советовал автор биографии дядюшки. Проклятую книгу Чанмин, кстати, так и не дочитал, потому что забыл у Джунсу. Нелепо было надеться, что эта редкостная муть когда-нибудь ему пригодится.  
Крошечная, почти незаметная тень подкралась к краешку солнца и аккуратно его проглотила. Стало еще холоднее и неуютнее. А тень как будто обнаглела, потому что отгрызла кусок побольше…  
Чанмин понимал, что сравнивать солнечное затмение с хитрой мышью, что добралась до огромного куска сыра, глупо, но никаких других мыслей ему в голову не приходило. Слишком много это затмение значило для Юнхо и Хичоля, застывших посередине поля.  
Тень поглощала солнечный свет все быстрее, мир вокруг постепенно погружался в темноту, и даже со стены замка слышно было, как пронзительно кричит сокол. Чанмин прижал стеклышко к глазам, пытаясь рассмотреть вовсе не солнце — Юнхо.  
Неожиданно вокруг словно задули все свечи и стало очень темно и очень страшно, а потом тень приоткрыла свою пасть — и показалась тоненькая полоска солнца, потом чуть побольше, еще больше… Сокол перестал кричать, и сердце Чанмина сжалось — наверное, Канин все же их обманул, все же затмение может убить…  
Он уставился на Юнхо, который растерянно прижал к груди пустые ладони, а затем из отступающей темноты к нему неуверенно шагнул Хичоль. В этот раз его волосы развевались на ветру, забивались в рот, струились по плечам тяжелыми густыми прядями… Он как слепой протянул руки к Юнхо, бережно обвел кончиками пальцев скулы, губы, притронулся к ресницам, и то ли заплакал, то ли засмеялся, оседая на землю, утягивая за собой давно потерянного возлюбленного.  
Ничего этого Чанмин на самом деле не видел, потому что зажмурился так крепко, как только мог. Чанёль потом рассказывал, что лорд все увидел правильно, все так и было, но, скорее всего, просто врал — ведь он смотрел на солнце сквозь свое закопченное стеклышко.

А Юнхо и Хичоль о своей встрече говорить отказывались, только улыбались и сильнее сжимали ладони друг друга, словно опасались, что их вновь разлучат.  
Осень в том году слишком быстро сменило лето, как будто обиделась, что хозяин замка так долго отсутствовал, блуждая неведомо где и неведомо с кем. Но никто из обитателей замка на эту перемену не обратил внимания.


End file.
